Pillar Of Uzumaki!
by Zaara the black
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the Heir to the House of Uzumaki one of the few remaing pillars In the underworld. he is set to take the underworld by strom... If only he could gain a full peerange and stop them from trying to kill each other.
1. Building the Peerage Pt1

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD (Main) Rosario + Vampire, DMC(Minor)

Title: The Greatest Devil King

Pairing: Naruto X harem (LedyDevimon/Angewomon/ Kurumu/). Rias X Mixed Harem, Issei X Asia

Hikari: uh-oh

Yura: Is he going to die

Killjoy: So much pain

Zaara: I think he drank the soup

Yura: I will get the medic

Hikari: MEDIC

Know your place. Speech

_This isn't looking good Thought_

**Kilo Shi spells/ High Demon speech**

_**Hahahaha High Demon/Dragon thought**_

Hello Cell phones

We don't own any of these things

000000000000000

(Underworld- Streets of Outerland)

Two people walked down the streets of Outerland making many a Devil move out the way as they saw the people walking down the street. The first person was a woman who looked to be in her early 20's with large 38 C-cup breasts, and a thin waste, long red hair, purple eyes that shined with kindness, a kind smile, wearing a long red Kimono top with no sleeves, a black obi sash,a black skirt, red and black high heeled ankle boots, She was Uzumaki Kushina Matriarch of the 9th pillar Family of the Underworld and Descendent the Great Devil Sparta and current wielder of the Great sword Yamato.

Next to her was her 11 year old son and heir to the 9th pillar. He stood tall for his age almost up to his mothers height of 5'6" with he himself standing at 5'2", blond hair that was spiky with his face framed by long bangs that went to his collar bone, blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each side of his face, wearing a white button up shirt, black baggy pants tucked into blue boots, and over that he wore a blue hoari with gold trimmings. Across his back was a 'human' katana that he used for practice of the Uzumaki Sword arts. He was Uzumaki Naruto heir To the Uzumaki Pillar.

The Uzumaki clan were the Ruling family of the City Outerland. Naruto's father Namikaze Minato was a Former Reborn Devil that became High Class over the last three centuries. He married into the Uzumaki clan after the Reform of the Underworld and the 'New' Four Satan's taking control.

"Kaa-sama what are we doing here?" asked Naruto his voice a bit on the annoyed side.

Kushina smiled. "We're here to buy a present for your Cousin Karin," said Kushina.

Naruto frowned at this. It wasn't a great secret among the Uzumaki family that Karin was growing to be quite the young woman. There were even Talks between Minato and Nageto (Kushina's cousin and Karin's Father) to try and make Karin naruto's Queen when he gets his Peerage. It was done in a effort to keep the Clan strong. Naruto was to be a member of the Rookie kings. Each Member of the Rookie Kings had just been given their Evil Pieces. Naruto still wasn't to sure if he wished to make Karin his Queen.

Naruto's set was in his pocket along with a nice onyx board.

"AHHHH!" came a scream of pain.

Naruto's head shot up before he took off. He heard his mother calling out to him to stop, but he ignored her and ran down an Ally to see two Females huddling together. A Demon-devil and... an Angel

The first female was a tall woman who stood at 5'6 with long legs and large C-cup breasts, long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a white skin tight body suit that was missing the right leg, no sleeves, a bicep length glove on her left arm two black slanted belts around her waist, white ankle high heeled boots with the right boot having several spikes a gold anklet with several holy charms on it, a pink scarf wrapped around her arms with several more scriptures. She had a few rips in her clothes as well as other injuries. On the ground next to her was a broken face plate (1)

The second female. She stood at 5'7", with large D-cup breasts, and a tone figure with a nice ass. She had long white hair, red eyes that were narrowed, pale white skin, wearing a black skin tight leather suit with the left leg missing, two chains attached to her leather slanted belt, one of the chains wrapped around her right arm, a black gauntlet on her left arm with red tipped fingers, black ankle heeled boots. (2)

"Come on ladies. All you have to do is put out a bit for us," said The leader of the group.

The girl in black growled. "Go to hell you bastard," said the girl

They laughed a bit. Naruto growled at this. Seeing the weak hurt was one thing... seeing girls attacked was another. Naruto removed his sword and slashed down.

"**Storm-Slash**!" yelled Naruto unleashing a wave of Wind, lightning, and water.

The leader was hit in the back and fell to the ground in pain. His buddies turned towards Naruto and prepared to attack only to stop when they saw Kushina standing behind her son. Kushina had a smile on her face. The Blood Emporess of the Uzumaki had a reputation that was not to be messed with. She herself had ended 4 Pillar lines that were allied with the old Satans when they had come after her and her unit.

"Uzumaki-dono!" yelled one of the man in fear.

Kushina gave him a shushing motion, only to vanish and reappear behind him with her sword unsheathed. She quickly sheathed it as he fell over dead. The last one knew what awaited him so he tried to take one of the women hostage only to be stopped as Naruto stood before his smiling with the tip of his blade pointed at his head.

"Die!" said Naruto pushing the blade forward and though the mans head.

Kushina gave her son a proud smile. Most parents... ok Human Parents were proud of their kids for small drawings, winning sporting events, and other such things. Devil Parents were much the same, but kills were something especially good in the eyes of their parents. Devils by nature were creatures of sin. Killing, lust, greed, wrath, pride. All those things were in the Devils Nature. Each of them could empower a Devil, make them stronger. Killing and lust were just the easiest of them.

"I'm so proud of you Sochi-kun. Your mastering your sword skills quicker then I thought you would!" said Kushina hugging her son.

Naruto nodded before looking at the two women. The girl in black growled, while the girl in white hugged herself tighter.

"I won't allow you bastards to harm Hikari just because of what she is!" yelled the girl in black.

Naruto sighed in annoyance before looking to his mother for help only to see her smirking.

"Don't look at me Naruto-kun. This was your rescue operation," said Kushina.

"Pain in the ass mother," said Naruto sheathing his sword. "You can relax. I have no interest in hurting you or your friend. Who are you anyway?" asked Naruto.

The girl in black looked down in anger. "My name is Yura. Hikari and I are honor sisters ," said Yura.

"Honor sisters?" asked Naruto.

"She is an Angel and I am a half devil with Demon blood flowing though my vain. We are from two completely different worlds. We were raised by the same woman. We thought that she loved us... until a few days ago when she sold us into slavery," said Yura.

"I see," said Naruto as he looked at both girls. While they were beautiful he knew that they were going to cause problems if left unattached to anyone. "I have a proposition for you two," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Hikari looking at Naruto with her blue eyes.

"You two are not safe as you are. Unattached. Become members of my Peerage and I will keep you safe... as members of my family," said Naruto wth a smile.

Yura growled at the back of her throat. "Trade in one pair of shackles for another!? Are you crazy or something?" asked Yura.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at the girl before him. "I only made the offer. Other Devils are not as kind as my family. They won't ask they'll just take what they want," said Naruto.

Hikari grabbed Yura's hand"Yura... let's do it," said Hikari looking up.

"What!? Why!?" asked Yura shocked at what her shy best friend had just said.

"He makes good points Yura. We may be trading in one pair of shackles for another, but it's best if we do so. We don't have to be toys or playthings for those... animals. We'll be protected Yura," said Hikari.

Yura growled before looking at Naruto. "Fine. This deal better be Legit though or I'm going to turn you inside out and feed you to my pet bats," said Yura.

Naruto reached into his pocket and removed his case before trying to figure out what pieces would be best for them. Netheir of them was a queen and both were to strong to require more then 3 pawns. So that left his knights, rooks, and Bishops. Rooks were automatically out. Knight seemed fitting for Yura, while the Bishop seemed a good fit for Hikari. Nodding at his choices he put the rest of his pieces away.

After pulling out one of his Bishops and one of his knights he allowed them to float in the air for a moment. "In the name of Uzumaki Naruto I command thee Hikari and yura to be reborn into this world as members of my peerage," said Naruto.

The pieces flow and hit both girls in the center of their chests. The Knight hit Yura and the Bishop his Hikari, before they screamed in pain as their bodies shifted to accommodate their new abilities before they passed out. Naruto walked over and reverted both to their Bishop forms before pocketing them and placing them in his hoari pocket.

"So you have two sexy girls as your first Peerage. I'm so proud of you son," said Kushnia.

Naruto grumbled before walking away knowing that his mother wouldn't leave him be for quite some time.

(2 years later)

"You wake him up," came the voice of a female.

"I did it last time. It's your turn to wake him up," came another female voice.

The girl sighed. "Fine," said the girl as she rolled up her left sleeve revealing a black bracelet with several infinity signs ans crossed on it. She made a circle appear above her target as a bucket of water dropped out of it before she splashed him with it.

"AHH HELL THAT"S COLD!" yelled Naruto jumping out of his bed and glaring at the only two members of his Peerage.

Hikari had a blush on her face while trying and failing to not look down, while Yura openly gawked at her master.

"If that's what I can look forward to in a year or so I'll be glad to wait," said a shockd Yura.

Naruto was confused until he remember that last night he went to sleep naked. He ignored his girls and went to his closest and pulled out his uniform. In the last year Naruto had grown to the same height as his mother, the bangs that framed his face were still there and were even longer. He had considered cutting them, but Hikari liked them so he was content to leave them as they were. He quickly dressed in his maroon pants, tan blazer with his schools crest and a black button up shirt with a white tie, and white sneakers.

He came out of his closet and looked at his two girls and the changes they had underwent in the last 2 years. Despite being somewhat harsh and shy initially they quickly showed their true selves to Naruto after only 3 months of living in the Uzumaki Compound.

Hikari was kind, shy, and slow to anger, but once she got started it was hard to turn her off. Even though she had the body of an Adult woman she preferred to be in her 'Teenage form... at least until Naruto was in high school. She currently stood at 5'2" with the same prepositions to her breasts, waist, and ass as before, long blonde hair that went to her knees with some bangs in front of her face and covering her right eye, she wore the a maroon skirt, a tan blazer with the school emblem on her left chest, white socks that stopped below her knees, and a pair of black shoes.

Yura was almost the exact opposite of her sister. She was quick to anger, mischievous, and overly protective of her sister and her master. It didn't help matters much that all Three were known as the royals of their current school. Yura had cut her once flowing white hair to a shoulder length cut that was slicked back with two bangs hanging in her face and held back by a black crescent moon clip, the same uniform as her sister, but instead of a tie she wore her white shirt open and down allowing a view of the valley of her breasts, thigh high black stockings, and a pair of black shoes.

Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder and his red wooden sword case. While Naruto would never admit it freely he enjoyed sparring with humans in kendo.

"You two ready?" asked Naruto.

Yura and Hikari nodded to Naruto. Naruto nodded back and snapped his fingers before a portal appeared under him and the girls before they vanished.

(Human world- six blocks from School)

in an ally that led to the road that several students used to get to school a red circle appeared with Naruto, Hikari and Yura stepping out. Once out of the portal yura attached herself to naruto's left arm and hugged it between her breasts

Hikari frowned at this. "No fair Yura! It's my turn to hang off of Naruto-kun's arm!" yelled Hikari as they meddled into the throng of students.

Yura stuck her tongue out at her sister. "To bad. I latched on first," said Yura.

Hikari puffed out her cheeks. "Freaking skank!" yelled Hikari.

Yura only smirked at this. "No need for name calling sister dear," said Yura sticking her tounge out at her sister.

All around them the other students admired them for just being themselves as well as whot hey were in the school. Naruto was Captain of not only the Kendo team, but also the Brazilian Jujutsu Team. Hikari was the Student council president, and while normally lumped with the delinquents Yura was actually the star of the gymnastics team. This is only one half of the things that made them the royals of the school.

The other reason was because each of them had their own fan clubs. Naruto's fan-girls were ravenous and always attended his matches. Yura's fan boys never let her alone while she was dressed in her leotard, and finally Hikari had fan boys and girls who didn't know how to leave her alone. Once at school they went their separate ways to prepare for morning club activities.

(During Home room)

Naruto sat by the window with Yura in front of him and Hikari behind him as their Home room teacher was talking. Naruto could smell the raw sex she just had from almost a mile away. 2 or 3 young males. No older then 18 if his nose was accurate. He snorted before tuning in to her lecture.

"... as of today we will have a new student joining us here in school," said the teacher with a smile.

The door opened and a girl bounced into the room. Nearly every boy was blown back by a nose bleed. The only reason Naruto wasn't was because he was surrounded by beautiful woman all day every day. The girl standing there body and smell screamed Succubus. She was beautiful. She stood at 5'1" with large D-cup breasts, light ocean blue hair that was held back by a purple and white rope hair holder. Dark brown eyes wearing the girls version of the uniform, but instead of the blazer she wore a tan sweater vest, and rolled down socks, and brown Mary janes.

"OH whoa! She's so damn sexy!"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"Hey pretty Lady I have money!"

She blushed slightly with a small smile. "Hello. My name is Kurumu... Korono Kurumu," said the girl. (3)

Yura gave the girl a small glare but her eyes widened as she felt a illusion fall over the area. She looked for the source of the illusion only to fell it coming from the new girl. She knew that if she triggered her counter abilities she would be be ousted as a Devil. She put her hands on the desk and prepared to use her abilities to take her out. her bracelet began to glow as a purplish red orb appeared in her hand.

"Don't," whispered Naruto making Yura stop.

"Why? She's...," started Yura

"I'll talk to her at lunch... see what she's up to," said naruto.

Yura frowned and put her arms down.

(11: 53)

Kurumu opened her mouth as another boy fed her a piece of fried shrimp. Korono Kurumu was a Succubus who like all Succubi was looking for her one true love... her Destined one, the only man she would ever willingly have children with. The Succubi race was slowly dieing out. She was actually from The Den of Sin itself. Her Aunty Nemu was an Arch Succubus that was in charge of one of the biggest Dens in Japan with her Mother as her number two. Of course when you come form a Den of nearly 120 women who raveled in the sin of lust and were normally compared to Lilith the Goddess of Lust herself, you tend not to have any friends growing up. She didn't care about it that to much at the moment. All she really wanted was to find her destined one and live out her life in peace... tat and become a famous cook.

"Kurumu-san," came a voice that held a bit of power.

She looked up and blushed at the site of the young man standing before her. Sure a few of them were hot, but this young man had power that radiated like the sun. He smelld in toxicating. Raw power. That's what he was.

"And who might you be?" asked Kurumu as sevreal boys moved aside so that Naruto and Kurumu were eye to eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Captain of the Kendo team. I'd like to take you to my personal spot for lunch," said Naruto with a small smile.

Kurumu blushed at this. Pretty boys like Naruto had ideas about what was going to happen in their secret spots. Getting up she latched on to naruto's arm and allowed herself to be led away. Kurumu was fantasizing about everything that would happen once they were on top of the building and on the gated roof.

Once Naruto and Kurumu were at the doo Naruto opened it for her. "After you Dear Kurumu-chan," said Naruto.

Kurumu giggled. "My. Such a gentleman," said Kurumu walking thugh the door with Naruto Following.

Once Naruto steeped past the door, it was slammed and sealed shut with magic as well as a barrier coming up.

Kurumu jumped away from Naruto as he drew his Katana from his kendo case. Hikari and Yura joined them as Kurumu's claws, wings, and tail with a heart shaped spade appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kurumu.

"No no no. The question is who are you? You should know that currently your residing inside of Uzumaki Territory," said Naruto putting his sword on his shoulder.

Kurumu paled hearing this. Her Aunt had had several dealings with Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Ksuhina... Not to mention several threesomes and orgy's with them a few times. Kurumu backed away and turned to run only to find Yura in front of her with a long black spear on her left arm with a red tip.

"No one said you can leave Ku-ru-mu-chan," said Yura lightly kissing kurumu on the lips.

Kurumu blushed crimson before jumping away from her only to stop as hree arrow landed on the ground behind her. Kurumu fell into the fence only to have a sword pointed at her throat.

"Let me be clear on something Kurumu. I don't like Devil Wannabes in my territory. I'll give you a week to clear out," said Naruto sheathing his katana.

Kurumu glared at him, but chose to try and hit him with her most powerful weapon. Jumping up she wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto before kissing him for all her worth. The Succubus slave kiss was something most succubi tried to avoid using, but Kurumu was hoping that she could get an Uzumaki as her slave. With such a powerful man as hers she would surely find her destined one.

Hikari and Yura grabbed Kurumu and throw her off Naruto. Kurumu bounced on the ground for a second before righting herself. Hikari and Yura flow at Kurumu with the intent to kill.

"STOP!" yelled Naruto.

Yura stopped several inches from Kurumu with her spear aimmed between the girls eyes. smirking at the other girls.

"_Perfect now he's my slave and they won't attack me," thought Kurumu._

Narto wiped his lips and spit on the ground. "I should kill you for a stunt like that. Trying to trill the heir to one of the 72 pillars," said Naruto making Kurumu's face drop. " I'll let it slide this one time though. Your one hell of a kisser and you have beautiful eyes," said Naruto.

Yura glared at Kurumu as her spear turned back into a bracelet. "Your so damn lucky that naruto-sama is merciful," growled Yura.

"Come on Kari-chan, Yura-chan," said Naruto.

Kurumu was left alone on the roof to ponder what had just happened and why her charm had failed. The only answer to come to mind was the most unlikely.

"Could Naruto-kun be my destined one!?" Kurumu asked herself.

(The next morning)

Naruto, Yura, and Hikari were acting their ususal selves when someone jumped on Naruto's back and kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun!" yelled Kurumu

"What are you doing here you Succ-slut!?" growled Yura.

"I wanted to join Naruto-kun's harem! After all I need to stay closed to my destined one," said Kurumu with a smile.

Hikari blushed, Yura's eye ticked and even Naruto was a bit surprised at her words. Naruto smirked at this before removing a rook from his pocket and preforming the ritual , making Kurumu an official member of his Peerage.

000000000000000

Zaara: felt good to write again

Hikari: Is Killjoy-san alright

Yura: Yeah it's only for two weeks

Killjoy: (muffled yelling)

Zaara: (sweat drop) I should have knowen this was going to happen

Hikari: Unitl then

Kurumu: Jai ne!

0000000000000

Naruto's Peerage

Naruto- King/Emperor

Queen: ?

Bishops: Hikari (Angwomon) and ?

Knights: Yura (Ladydevimon) and ?

Rooks: Kurumu and ?

Pawns: ? (x8)

Rias Peerage

Rais- King

Akeno- Queen

Gasper- Bishop

koneko-Rook

Kiba- Knight

Issei: Pawn (X8)

1: Hikari is Angewomon from Digimon. Which we do not own

2: Yura is LadyDevimon from Digimon which we do not own

3: Kurumu is from Rosario + Vampire which we don't own

If there is someone you think should Join naruto's Peerage male or Female let us know and what position they should hold. Thank you.


	2. Building the Peerage pt2

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD (Main) Rosario + Vampire, DMC BLEACH (Minor)

Title: The Greatest Devil King

Pairing: Naruto X harem (LedyDevimon/Angewomon/ Kurumu/). Rias X Kiba/Akano/Koneko/ OMC, Issei X Asia

Summary:

Zaara: Sorry for being late

Yura: Ne, lets get this done

Hikari: Baka

Killjoy: We gotta get this done bro

Yura: This is going to be fun

Zaara: Here we go.

"I am not just a King," Speech

"_Revange is a useless tool," thought_

**TUNDRA!" attacks**

000000000000000

Chapter 1.2: Building the Peerage (pt2)

(Ski resort- British Isles 7 months later)

The sloops were perfect. Or that's what Naruto and Hikari were thinking. Yura and Kurumu were another story all together. Naruto stood next to Hikari with a snow broad under his arm while Hikari had a pair of skies in her hand. Naruto's hair was now to the middle of his back with his bangs hanging over his left eye, wearing a pair of black sunglasses to cut down the glare of the sun, a burnt orange parka jacket with black sleeves, black jeans and a pair of black snow boots.

Hikari wore a white skully cap, a high collar skin tight cat suit that was made for winter, a pink belt and white boots. Yura wore a red and black version of Hikari's outfit, but also hand on an extra leather jacket.

Kurumu wore a blue and white parka, a black skirt, a pair of black leggins and some boots.

"W-why did we come here for our t-two week vacation?" asked Kuremu hugging herself.

"Because Hikari asked for it," said Naruto.

"W-why is it that when she asks you give?" asked Yura hugging herself and shivering.

Hikari smiled at her 'sisters'. "Because i'm the favorite," said Hikari

"NO YOUR NOT!" yelled Both Yura and Kurumu.

Hikari laughed as she stuck her tongue out before hiding behind Naruto to get away from the other two girls. Naruto smiled at his peerage. Many families saw their peerage as just mere servants or even slaves to do as they pleased with them. Naruto saw his own Peerage as family. Sure the three girls were quickly moving away from the family category, but that was fine with Naruto. His own father was a member of his mother's Peerage. His father was gifted with the title of 'The male Queen' a title that brought down his manliness a hell of a lot. It actually made Naruto laugh for days on end when he discovered that his Father had such a title.

Naruto was brought back to the world as a snowball hit him in the face. Blinking a few times he saw that Yura was grinning at him. Naruto grinned back before he returned fire resulting in the great snowball War.

Several meters away a pair of eyes watched them.

(Later that night)

Naruto sipped his tea that Hikari had just sat in front of his before she held the tray close to her chest. Naruto while not a big tea fanatic. he adored the way Hikari made her tea. It was as if the Heavens themselves gave her such an ability. Yura and Kurumu were playing Dead or Alive currently with Yura taking the lead with 43 wins to Kurumu's 18.

"AHH damn it!" yelled Kurumu throwing down her controller and pouting

"Yahoo! I'm the best," said Yura jumping up and down.

Kurumu's eyes began to twitch before sighing. She stood up and grabbed her parka. "Hey i'm heading to the main lodge," said Kurumu as she grabbed a pair of clear goggles and a gator neck (1)

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Why? The main lodge is 5 miles away," said naruto with a frown.

He had rented a private lounge 5 miles away from the main area. It wa a two floor 5 room lounge with a balcony that overlooked the valley.

Kurumu smirked at him. "You may be my destiened one and master, but that's not stopping me from enbracing my nature as a create of lust," said Kurumu.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, just be careful Kurumu-chan. I don't want any man touching you unless you want it," said Naruto.

Kurumu smiled at her kind master, before kissing his cheek. "The only man that will ever touch me is you Naruto-kun," said Kurumu.

"Remember to activate your seal if you get into trouble," said Yura as she wanted to know that her 'little sister' was safe.

Kurumu winked at Yura before she left. Hikari bit her lip. Something didn't feel right.

(2.7 miles from the main lounge)

Kurumu was driving along the trail at a nice even pace. Nothing reckless fast, but fast enough to get the blood pumping. More for herself then anything. She had needed to get away from Naruto so badly. Although Kurumu was still a virgin the light kisses and touchs Naruto gave her drove her mind into nearly frenzied lust. Most Succbi were expected to lose their 'innocence' by the ages of 13-16. Kurumu was 14. One of the main reasons her race was in danger was because of libedo backup. Many Succbi often met their Destended ones by a passing touch or glance. Once they meet them they never allowed another man to touch them. Her mother was one of the rare exceptions since her father had died. The backup of such sexual tension drove them to become Shades. Succbi who had ignored their need for sexual release for far to long. Once that happened they were to be hunted down and killed or else they would go on a raping and killing spree. (2)

A shadow zoned across her path forcing Kurumu to stop the snowmobile! This caused her to to be flung off the vehicle and rolled for a few feet. Rolling for a moment she ended up on her hands and knees. She slowly got up and looked to where her snow mobile was and glared at the figure that was standing in the light. Thanks to her devil abilities she was able to see her as clear as day. Kurumu's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the woman.

The woman who stood before her was a freaking bombshell is she ever saw one! She stood at 5'8" with a figure that made Kurumu say what the fuck! Her figure was full and adult with 42 E cup breasts, with wide hips and a large ass, light brown hair and dark blue eyes with slightly slitted eyes wearing a white Kimono with the head of the kimono lined with black, it was down enough to reveal more then 3 qurters of her massive breasts and held together with two chains. Once across the front, and one that wrapped around her neck and linked up with her obi sash. On her head was a red mark that looked like a bird with a yin-yang sign.

Kurumu activated the seal and stood to fight allowing her claws to appear. "Who the hell are you?" asked Kurumu

the woman raised her hand. "My name is Akitsu. You and your master are trespassing in my home," said the woman before throwing her hand forward.

Kurumu flipped backwards on her hands as a spike of ice appeared were she once was. Landing upright Kurumu looked for the woman but she was gone. Extending her senses she jumped back as a sevreal spears of ice landed where she once was.

"Impressive. Not many people can douge my attacks and live. "I think I needed to End this," said Akitsu.

Kurumu didn't have enough time to avoid the spear of ice that was jammed into her stomach. Kurumu yelled in pain as the cold spread throughout her body. Kurumu was getting cold. Falling to the ground in pain Kurumu looked at the woman.

"Y-you bitch," said Kurumu laughing. "Your so godamn fucked,"

Akitsu was about to ask what she meant when she felt a massive surge of energy from behind her. Turning she saw a gate open and out step the young boy she saw earlier. The boy had his eyes narrowed in anger.

He drew his sword. "Hikari take care of Kurumu! Yura with me!" said Naruto

"Hai Master!" said Hikari and Yura as they sprung into Action.

Yura appeared before Akitsu and wrapped a chain around her neck before pulling as hard as she could. Akitsu slipped her hand in between the chain and her neck, but was unprepared for the attack that was aimed at her face from the blade of the young man's sword. Raising her left hand she 'Flash Froze the entire blade! Naruto was so shocked by this turn of events that he didn't block the kick that came from Akitsu. Her kick was powerful enough to send Naruto though 4 trees, before bouncing off the fifth.

"Naruto-sama!" yelled Yura.

"Focus on your opponent or you may end up dead!" said Akitsu as she broke the chain.

Yura moved back as spears of ice rose from the ground and nearly impaled her only for a barrier to surround and protect her. Looking to her left she saw Naruto standing up with an annoyed look on his face. Yura knew that Naruto was a proud Devil so to be caught by whatever this woman was had really pissed him off.

"You broke my favorite sword. Now I have to hurt you," said Naruto holding out his right hand as a 10 inch white hilt with a tri shaped guard appeared in his hand. Naruto swung it making a green blade appear out of it.

Akitsu's eyes widened as she looked at the item in the young man's hand. "A Scared Gear!" whispered Akitsu

"Is that naruto-kun's Gear?" asked Kurumu as Hikari helped her to her feet.

Kurumu knew that Naruto had a gear. It was actaully a surprise when she first learned that he had one. Gears were so rare that people (Demons/fallen Angels/ Devils/ And unnatural brings) would pay a handsome sum just to obtain one. From her understanding.

"Hai, but Master hates using it," said Hikari.

"Forcing me to use _**Fuujin**_. How embarrassing!" growled out Naruto as his eyes became slitted. (3)

Akitsu just stared at Naruto. "Using gears are we? I guess this fight is a bit more interesting," said Akits

Naruto put the tip of the blade to the ground, before he vanished. Akitsu's eyes widned before she bent over backwards to avoid the slash that would have taken her head. Twisting slightly she dug her hand into the snow and throw it up. The snow turned into ice spikes that flow at Naruto's exposed back. Mere inches away from naruto they were shattered into small crystals. Naruto turned to her and slashed at her. Instead of a stright cut like she was expecting a massive gale surrounded her before cutting her and her clothes to ribbons. Akitsu screamed in pain as she hit the hround. Never before had she been beaten so badly.

Akitsu's looked up as Naruto was standing above her looking at Fuujin who's blade was now like that of a jian style sword instead of the deadly green blade it was.

"That was a good fight," said Naruto as he allowed Fuujin to vanish, he walked over to kurumu and picked her up bridal style. "If Kurumu had died I would have killed you, but since she's alive I'll return the favor,"

"Kill me now," said Akitsu

"What?" asked Yura speaking for the whole group.

Akitsu rose up from the ground as if her. She grabbed her arm in pain. "I have nothing to live for. I'm 26 years old well past the age of baring children and even if I could no one would have me," said Akitsu

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurumu.

Akitsu looked at her. "I'm a Yukki-onna. A Snow demon. We only have the ability to bare children from the age of 17 to 25. Our whole way of life revolves around us being able to have children. Sometimes we kidnap men and force them to be our husbands. I never found a man that peeked my interest. At 18 I was thrown into a wedding with a cural and abusive man. He beat me and belittled me. The way our laws are designed I wasn't able to do anything, until it became to much," said Akitsu as she started to cry. "Especially after he beat me so bad I lost the child I was carrying.

The girls gasped while Naruto grit his teeth in anger. All the girls could only image the pain she was in after that. Naruto just wanted to hurt the guy who would commit such an unforgivable act.

"After I was released from the Hospital I killed him," said Akitsu before chuckling. "No that's not accurate. I butchered him. Made him suffer for taking my child from me. Soon after I was exiled from the village. I was 23," said Akitsu.

Kurumu looked at her. "I'm sorry for everything that happened in your life Akitsu-san. I can tell you that Life isn't worth giving up on because of a few bad turns," said Kurumu

"Naruto-sama gave us a new lease on life after all the bad we had to endure. If we could make it so could you," said Yura.

Akitsu gave her a sad smile. "If that's the case then Naruto-sama give me a new lease on life as well," said Akitsu.

Naruto handed Kurumu over to Yura and Hikari before removing 3 pawns from his pocket dimension. "In the name of Uzumaki Naruto of the House of Uzumaki, I command thee Akitsu to be reborn into this world as a member of my peerage," said Naruto.

The three pawns flow into her chest making her scream in some pain before she passed out.

Naruto sighed as he picked her up and sling her over his shoulder. "At this rate I'll have nothing but a harem.

(a week later

Uzumaki British Mansion)

The pool yard was a hub of activity. Akitsu was laying down on a lawn chair wwaring a white two piece bakini that was held with small chains,Hikari was playing pull volley ball with Yura Both wearing a V-shaped one piece that showed their stomachs off nicely as well as a bit of their backs. Kurumu was sunbathing with her bakini off to the side. Yes she was completely naked with no shame in it. Naruto was drinking something with one of the servents brought him as he sat with his Mother.

Kushina had changed little over the years with the exception that her once long hair was now a bob cut. She wore a red and black bikini. Standing behind her were her two most loyal Peerage members after Naruto's father. Kushina's right Rook and naruto's sword master Kenpachi Zaraki. And her Left Bishop and naruto's magic instructor Hermonie Granger (4). Both wore swim wear as they stood behind Kushina.

"Your Peerage has grown sochi-kun," said Kushina with a smile.

"Hai. Before two long i'll have a strong enough Peerage to go after 'them'," said Naruto his anger steering his emotions into deadly waters.

Kenpachi frowned at his student. "Don't. You and your father barely survived your last encouter with them," said Kenpachi.

"I don't care. I was weak then. I'm stronger now," said Naruto.

"Honestly Naruto!? You'll go and get yourself killed for something as silly as Revenge?" asked hermonine.

Naruto glared at his Mothers bishop with his eyes narrowing. "Back off hermonie! You don't want to be on the ass end of an ass kicknig do you?" asked naruto.

Hemonie grew annoyed by the boy she saw as something of a younger brother and knew that she had touched a nerve. Kenpachi wasn't as nice. Raising his fist he punched Naruto hard enough to send him flying into the pool. The girls eyes widened before they all gathered to defend their King and master. Akitsu stood closet to Kenpachi and was at the ready.

"That was a mistake," said Akitsu

Kenpachi grinned. "Really?" asked kenpachi making his sword appear

"KENPACHI ENOUGH!"

AKITSU STANDOWN!" yelled Naruto as Yura helped him out of the pool.

Kushina took a sip of her tea before placing it down. "You will not go after that man or any of his cohorts Naruto. Your father wouldn't want that," said Kushina.

Naruto's eyes widened before he turned to leave. Hikari was about to follow him, but was stopped by Akitsu. Despite being the 'lowest' ranked member of the Peerage she also happened to be the strongest after Naruto himself. Even after only knowing the blonde boy for a week she already knew that she would do anything he asked of her.

"let Naruto-sama clear his head," said Akitsu.

(With naruto)

Naruto was walking down the street neurally avoiding people with practiced ease. He had changed out of his swim wear and now wore a white long sleeve sshirt, brown slacks and a pair of timberland boots. He was actually upset with what his motehr had told him. He sighed before stopping and flexing his hand.

"I'm more then strong enough. I'll make them realize that i'm going the crush anyone in between me and the bastard that hurt my father!" said Naruto as the wind picked up slightly.

(Uzumaki estate-1 year later)

An Explosion rocked the area sending Yura flying into the air. Hikari appeared behind her sister with her arrow arm active and stopping her momentum.

"Are you alright Yura?" asked Hikari.

Yura shuck her head. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect them to pack such a punch," said the white haired woman.

Down below them Kurumu was in a fistfight with a girl that looked to be about their age, standing juist shy of 5'5" with large C-cup breasts, long blonde hair pulled into two braids that fell to just above her knees, dark blue eyes, a scar on her left cheek, wearing a green top that hugged her figure and outlined her massive breasts perfectly, dark blue jean pants that hung slightly off her hips, a brown belt, a red barest with a gold flash on the shield, brown knee high boots and red fighting gloves.

Kurumu moved backwards hoping to keep her face intact with how fast the girls punches were. Blocking her last punch with wasn't prepared for the enzuguri that caught her in the left side of her face. Kurumu balled up her fist and throw out a punch that would have rocked even a girl like the one she was fighting. Instead the girl manlvered around the punch and put Kurumu in an armbar .

Akitsu wasn't doing much better as she was facing three opponents. Two males and a female to be exact. The first male was tall. Standing at around 6'2" with muscle that belonged to a warior, salt and pepper hair that defied his age of just 24, dark skin and his three most notable traits. The X-shaped scar on his face, the inticate tattoo on his right arm and his red eyes. He wore a white no sleeve shirt, and black paints with a crass patternon the right leg. He had once told his comrades that he gave up his name many years ago so they called him Scar.

Next to Scar was a male who looked to be around the same age as Kurumu. He stood slightly shorter then scar at 5'8" short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a long black coat, black fingerless gloves, a yellow and white undershirt, black pants, black combat boots, and in his hand was a long black sword. He was Kirito 'The Black Swordsman'. He was also one of the only 2 former humans in his peerage.

Finally was the lone female in their little group. She stood at 5'6" with Massive D-cup breasts and a thin waist, and light brown skin, long white hair that was pulled into a massive braid, green eyes, wearing a green shirt, white flex armor, black shorts, and a pair of boos. Her name was Aisha Clan-clan. A Tiger-oni that joined Naruto out of boredom.

"Come on guys!" whined Aisha. "This is getting totally boring,"

"Akitsu-san you might want to stop. You don't stand a change agas Scar-san and I," said Kirito.

Akitsu just glared at them before jumping away and throwing her hands at the ground. **"TRUNDRA!"** yelled Akitsu as a massive bolder of jagged ice came crashing down

Scar throw out his right hand as Kirito slashed his sword. The bolder of Ice was destroyed before it could even hit them. As Akitsu floated in the are ahe allowed her devil wings to spread out allowing her to fly.

(on the padio)

Naruto sat on the patio wearing a long sleeve button up brunt orange shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black converse.

"Was this little War game a good Idea master?" asked a British sounding girl behind Naruto.

Naaruto turned and smiled at the girl who had joined his peerage only a few short weeks ago. She stood at 5'6 with wide hips and a large chest that boarded on D, long strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes that were normally narrowed into a frice frown, luscus lips, a beauty mark under her right eye. She wore a emerald colored top that had no shoulder and sat using her arms, but black straps on her tank top showing, skin tight blue jean pants, and a pair of nike shoes. She was naruto's Second Bishop, peerage medic, and Tactical adviser Daphne Anna Greengrass. The only thing Naruto really knew about the reborn Devil was that in life she had been a Witch of some power and her family had great political standing.

"This is actually quite the accomplishment Naruto-sama. I would say that if anything we should be ready for our first rating game soon," said Naruto's final peerage member and his Queen.

If anything she could easily be mistaken as Naruto's sister. Her hair was long flowing and perfectly smooth with bangs that almost covered her dark blue eyes, dispite her claim as ' the strongest vampire alive' she currently looked around his age with a body that rivaled that of Yura's. She wore a purple dress and heels. She was Evangeline A.K. McDowell Or Eva for short.

Thanks to the Arrival of Eva, Scar, Kirito, Cammy and Aisha Naruto's peerage as now complete. Each had their own reason for joining up with Naruto and while Naruto wanted to know everything about his new extended family he didn't pry into their past when they told him about it then he would listen.

"So did you manage to dig up any of the information I asked about?" asked Naruto.

Eva sighed before snapping her fingers making a folder appear in front of naruto. "Even with all my contacts the information I was able to dig up was minimal at best. All I really found was that the person responible for the Attack on Minato-sama was a criminal that was exiled," said Eva.

Naruto opened the folder and looked at the photo of the man who attacked his father. Or more accurately a distance shot of a man who could have passed for his father. He was a carbon copy of him, but with black and white hair.

"Your looking at Arashi. Lord of the first Army," said Eva.

Naruto looked at Eva. "First Army of what?" asked Naruto.

Eva gave Naruto a grim smile. "That Naruto-sama... is the million dollar question," said Eva.

000000000000000

Killjoy: That was Great!

Zaara: Not as tough as I was expecting

Yura: Agreed

Zaara: How you guys enjoyed it.

Hikari: Please read and Review

Thank you everyone

1: it's something that you pull over your head and then use to cover your nose and mouth.

2: that's why I think there are so few Succubi in the world of Rosario + Vampire

3: Naruto's hate of his Gear will be explained later on.

4: You know what they look like. I'm not wasting the time. Outside of that Killjoy and I do not own them.

Naruto's completed Peerage

King: Naruto

Queen: Evangeline A.K. McDowell

Bishop(s): **Hikari** and **Daphne Greengrass**

Knight(s): **Yura** and Kirito

Rook(s):**Kurumu** and Aisha Clan-clan

Pawn(s): Akitsu (3x) Scar (3X), Cammy White (2X)

A shout out to all those who had Ideas to use in the Peerage. All of the segjestions were great and I even had to do a little digging on a few of the people requested. In the end this is Naruto's peerage. A few of them may end up in Kushina's peerage though.


	3. why am i at school?

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD (Main) Rosario + Vampire, DMC BLEACH (Minor)

Title: The Greatest Devil King

Pairing: Naruto X Yura/Hikari/Kurumu/Daphne. Rias X Akano/Kiba/Koneko/OMC, Issei X Asia

Summary:

Killjoy: tired

Yura: Really? You always have so much energy

Hikari: Really? Why is that

Zaara: it's the cruse of the working men. I'm sore and tired as well

Killjoy: 7 days a week, working almost 10 hr shifts unloading 300 plus massive boxes

Hikari: I'm sorry Killjoy

Zaara: anyway lets get this show on the road.

in case I missed it last chapter Killjoy and I don't own anything, except the OC's

000000000000000

(4 years later- Bedroom of Uzumaki Naruto)

A moan could be heard coming from the bedroom as well as the bed bumping up on the wall. Once the noise stopped coming from the room the door to the room opened and Hikari sighed as she looked at her sister and her succubus friend in a blissful sleep as well as their Master who was staring out of his window.

"Are you quite satisfied for the evening master?" asked Hikari.

Naruto turned to her and Hikari's heart stopped as she stared her master. In the last 7 years he had become a lady killer (1). He had grown his hair out to the the middle of his back his bangs still to the edge of his collar bone, his whisker like marks were a little deeper, he now stood at 6' even with an athletic frame and his blue eyes that once seemed cold to her held an edge of warmth that was only for his girls and his alone.

Naruto opened his arms and pulled Hikari in to a loving hug. "Kurumu-chan and Yura-chan may love being inside of bed with me, but you are one of my favorites to sleep with," said Naurto kissing Hikari on the lips.

Hikari went rigid with Pleasure. No matter how many times she kissed her master it was always like the first time for her. Her arms flow up to his biceps and gripped them tightly as she was pushed into a wall as his tongue ran across her lips asking for entrance into her mouth. She opened up and allowed him to dominate her open mouth. Feeling his hardened member pressed into her stomach awoke a fire in Hikari's core.

Breaking the kiss her fire blue orbs locked with her masters own. "Master...Bed... Now!"' panted Hikari as Naruto started to attack her neck.

Yura and Kurumu happened to wake up at that moment and gained looks of pure lust in their eyes.

It was about to be a long night.

(Next morning)

Hikari was in the shower allowing the hot water to run over her skin and even moaned lightly. Many people would assume that as a member of narutos Peerage they had nightly orgies. That wasn't the case. Hikari was the one that liked slow, hot sex, Kurumu had a fetish for cosplay, Daphne liked fast paced rough sex and Yura was into BMSD. It was always a long night when all of them got together. Cutting the flow of water Hikari quickly dried off and left the restroom to go to her own room.

Since she lived inside of the Uzumaki compound her room was right next door to naruto's. Of course she shared this room with her sister, but it was more for their clothes then anything else. Walking into the room she went to her closet and removed her clothes. A pair of silver lace panties with a matching bra, a maroon skirt with accsents, a black corset with four points that went past her skirt slightly, a white button up shirt with black lines, a shoulder cape, and a pair of black shoes with knee high white socks.

"Took you long enough Hikari," said Yura smirking at her. Yura wore the same clothes, only she know thigh high black stockings.

Hikari growled in the back of her throat at her sister. "I'm not like you and Kurumu who want a roll in the sack every freaking night!" said Hikari.

Yura laughed at her sister. "Your such a fucking prude Hikari! Maybe if you acted a little more kinky you wouldn't have such boring sex with Naruto-sama. I mean the man has a ten inch monster hiding in his fucking pants. The things he does to my pussy and ass... not to mention the threesomes with Kurumu are always an experience to never forget. Just the other night we played cruel master and disobedient maids," said Yura with a shiver going down her spine.

Hikari blushed crimson. She knew this because of the fact that she had been tied to a bed with two vibrating dildos stuffed inside of her pussy and 5 vibrating balls in her ass thanks to Kurumu and Yura tieing her up and making her watch. That was the worst/ most pleasurable day of her life... especially once Naruto filed her up to the brim with his seed.

"Not the point nee-san," said a red Hikari.

Yura grinned at her sister. "Come on we're suppose to meet Naruto and the others in the foyer," said Yura dragging her sister along with her to the end of the house and into the foyer where Naruto stood with Kurumu. Naruto's hair was tied back in a single braid, he wore the males uniform buttoned up with no tie, and his black shit showing. Kurumu was shitting next to Naruto wearing the same clothes as the other girls, but without the shoulder cape, thick white socks that was pulled down slightly. Daphne to wore the clothes of the female acadmy. And Finally Kirito wore the same clothes as Naruto, but his shirt was fully buttoned up without the tie. Over his shoulder was a black kendo case. The Other members of Naruto's Peerage were off somewhere doing something. Naruto snatched up his kendo case and slung it over his back

"New school year, new school," sighed Naruto in annoyance. He was being forced to attend school inside of another's territory.

Kurumu smiled. "No need to be like that naruto-kun. I'm sure it's going to be a blast," said Kurumu.

Kirito crossed his arms and sighed. "We wouldn't be here if Naruto just married Karin-sama," said Kirito.

Yura frowned at this. "She is such a whiny little bitch though! Always belittling us 'low-class' devils all because she is a pure-blood," said Yura

Naruto smirked at her before he smiled. "While that is true she doesn't posses the skills or fighting talents of my girls," said Naruto making Daphne, Kurumu, Yura, and Hikari blush.

Kirito took his case and smacked Naruto across the head. "Enough of that Cassanova. I don't need to stay up another night listening to you rut around with them," said Kirito.

Naruto took his own case and swung at Kirito who blocked with the hilt! "BAKA! How dare you hit your master!" yelled Naruto

Kirito throw Naruto's hit off and twisted his case around before striking at Naruto. Naruto blocked the attack with a counter. "Your the baka here Naruto! Some of us like to sleep!" yelled Kirito.

This soon lead to Naruto and Kirito trading blows back and forth for a few minutes. At least until Hikari bonked both of them in the head. As both boys held their head they glared at Hikari.

"It's not Naruto-sama's fault that cammy couched you for a week," said Hikari with a smirk.

Kirito blushed at this. Within the Peerage their relationships were complicated and simple at the same time. Naruto had rights to every member of the Peerage. If he wanted something then he took it. No questions asked. Lucky for them Naruto didn't swing that way and he mostly keep to 'his vixans' as they were often called. Kurumu, Daphne, Yura, and Hikari. Akitsu had no desire to be a bed mate with Anyone, Scar was more occupied with Training, Eva had no sexual desire from what they understood, and Aisha was looking for a husband outside of the Peerage. That left Cammy and Kirito to fill their desires with each other. This lead to a sweet, yet demanding relationship.

Naruto had to shake his head at his family. "Lets go my friends," said Naruto.

Hikari smiled as she held out her hands and opened an orange circle before they vanished inside of it and to the human world. Once the portal opened they arrived at the apartment that was owned by the Uzumaki clan. Okay it was more of a base of Operations for Naruto when he was in the human world. Few knew the location of this place making it perfect for Naruto to plan things out when needed.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and walked out with his girls following him with Kurumu on his left arm. Recently the academy they were attending was an All girls school. That changed only a year ago and now it was a mixed school with the female to male ratio being 8:1. Of course Naruto really didn't mind to much since he had his own personal harem.

Walking down the road many girls looked at Naruto in aw.

"Who's the hottie?"

"He's more Handsome then Kiba-san! The black haired boy is cute too!"

"Oh my god! I want to be on his arm too!"

"Damn those honies are fine!"

Those were only some of the things being said. Yura glared at the girls trying to warn them away. She may have to share her master with the others, but she refused to share him with any one else.

They arrived at the academy in sound fashion. They quickly became the topic of discussion since they were all new to the school since last year only 100 boys were in attendance. This year the number had jumped up to nearly 300 with more then 2400 girls attending. It was as big a difference as night and day.

"So are those the ones who have my school in an uproar?" asked a girl from a balcony.

"it appears so Rais-buchou," said a sensual voice next to her.

"Hum. We need to keep an eye on them. Especially the blonde haired male. He could be useful later," said rias.

(After school)

Naruto sat under a tree with Daphne and Kirito talking near by. They were awaiting Kurumu, Yura, and Hikari who had all found clubs to join. Naruto was tempted to check out the kendo club, but it was a bit of an annoyance to look at such sloppy fighting styles. He opened one eye when he felt a presence before him.

Kirito put his hand on his blade and unsheathed it while Daphne placed a Sight and sound barrier around them as they wouldn't be noticed should a fight break out. Naruto looked at those before him and was a bit surprised that it wasn't one person, but two. Both executing Devil Auras.

The first was a young girl. Easily mistaken as a middle schooler because of her height of 4'11" with only b-cup breasts, bob cut white hair held with a black cat clip, amber eyes that were half lidded, wearing the academy's uniform with black socks, and brown mary janes.

Next to her was a boy. He looked to be a year younger then Naruto, short blonde hair that actually annoyed Naruto for some reason, light blue eyes, a tone figure wearing the males uniform with a black ribbon tie.

"My friend Kirito is quite quick with his sword so I suggest you state who you are before he cuts you to pieces," said naruto summoing his O-katana

"Now now no need for that. We're simply here to deliver a message to you from our king I'm Yuuto Kiba and she is Koneko," said Kiba.

Kirito's grip tensed as Daphne hold out her hands focusing her magic. If it came down to a fight they would not be caught unaware.

"What's the message?" asked Naruto.

Kiba produced a letter from his jacket and handed it to Naruto. "Rias Gremory invites you and two members of your Peerage to tea this Saturday," said Kiba with a smile.

Naruto took the invitation and opened it. Once he did he saw the circle and the time that it would activate. Naruto closed his eyes before he ripped the invite in half. This shocked Kiba and by some extent Koneko.

"Tell Rias-san that I will met her Saturday afternoon only if she invites me personally. I don't have much time for games," said Naruto.

"My master has a point," said Yura from behind Kiba.

Koneko turned to try and help her 'partner' only to be stopped as her arms were pulled behind her back by Kurumu. As hard as she tried to get out of the ful nelson. The older girl was just more powerful.

"That's enough of that Uzumaki-sama," came a voice that shocked everyone there.

They looked to the left and saw a boy walking twords them. The boy stood at 5'7" long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail black square glasses over purple eyes, and a pointed chin, he wore the boys uniform, but without the jacket and tie. The most notable thing about him was that his aura was giving off a powerful aura.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

The man bowed. "Forgive me. I'm one of Rias-sama's pawns. My name is Kai. Itou Kai," said the boy.

Naruto looked at him. "Kai what kind of monster are you?" asked Naruto

Kai gave a small smile. "Not that easy Uzumaki-sama. Of course we can always spar and I can show you what your dealing with," said Kai

Kai flared his aura and actually shocked Naruto, when he felt that he was unleashing the arua of a Bishop! Naruto narrowed his eyes before unleashing his own Aura. Kai's eyes widened as his aura was almost forced back into his body by the sheer will of Naruto's own aura. This was no ordinary king.

Kai smiled. "So do you wish to take me up on my offer and fight Uzumaki-sama?" asked Kai crossing his arms

Naruto just shuck his head. "No thank you Kai-san. As fun of a contest as it would be I'd rather not fight you now. We have to go," said Naruto.

Kai nodded. "Of course Uzumaki-sama," said Kai as he lead Kiba and Koneko away

"This is going to be interesting," said Naruto as he tried to figure out what Kai was.

(In The ORC room)

Kai opened the door and entered with Kiba and Koneko behind him. Akano was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. She took a sip of tea before placing it down and smiling at her friends.

"Oh good your back. I got a bit worried when I felt your aura flare Kai-kun," said Akano.

Kai laughed a bit at this before taking a seat next to Akano. "It was a precautionary measure Akano-san. That guy Uzumaki-sama has a lot more power then any of the other 'rookie kings'. I would say that he is stronger then Bral-sama," said kai.

"is that so?" asked Rias coming out out the bathroom wearing her normal school outfit.

"Hai. I know that you've taken an interest in him as well as Issei-san, but I think it would be a better Idea to focus on issei-san as well as the fallen Angels in the area. Uzumaki-sama is more or less doing his own thing currently," said Kai.

"What about you Koneko-chan?" asked Rias.

Koneko was munching on her sweets, before she answered. "The fallen Angels," said Koneko.

"Akano-chan Kiba-kun?" asked Rias.

"hahaha. We do what you say Buchou," said Akano.

"Agreed," said Kiba bowing his head.

Rias nodded. "Very well then. I still want Naruto-san monitored," said Rias.

(Next day-during lunch)

Naruto was eating lunch with his peerage (that attended school). Naruto had been speaking with Kirito about a sparing match he had with the females of the kendo club (He was quite the popular lad) when he felt an aura enter his detection range.

Everyone stopped at Rias Gemory walked up to the table alone. Even with over 100 humans around she was taking a hugh risk coming up to another devil that had 5 of his peerage around him. Rias stopped in front of them making all conversation stop in the area.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto standing up and walking around to meet Rias.

Rias stood calmly before smiling and producing a letter to Naruto. "I'd like to invite to out to a date Uzumaki-san," said Rias.

Everyone in the yard froze as they heard what Rias had just said. Rias one of the great ladies just asked out a boy! Worse yet she gave HIM a letter! This wasn't something that should have happened and even if it did it should have either been Kiba-san or Kai! Naruto took the letter from Rias and looked at it before ripping it in two. Many people looked baffled by what he had just done. Not once, but TWICE! Okay to the regular humans it was once! Rias too was shocked by this blatant disrespect. It actually awakened her pride and her wrath. She felt her energy rising inside of her.

Naruto cupped her cheek in one hand stopping her attack. "I only did that because that isn't you Rias-san. You placed a mask on that I easily saw thought. We'll go on the date Saturday," said Naruto as he turned to leave.

Rias was left speechless by what just happened.

(later that night)

Naruto lay on his stomach as Daphne gave him her patented massage. Eva was sitting not far off reading a book. Scar was lifting weights and the others were off doing their own thing.

"Was that wise?" asked Scar sitting up and wiping his face with the towel that was over his shoulder. Scar got up and grabbed a pair of fighting gloves.

Naruto looked at Scar. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto as Daphne got up. She wore a pair of black shorts and a sports bra.

"He has a point my lord. Meeting with Gemory is risky," said Daphne as she went and grabbed some boxing gloves.

Naruto sighed. "it's the best way to keep her off my back and out of my hair. If I can make a peace treaty with her then it will be worth it," said Naruto

Daphne got into the ring with Scar and set her guard. Naruto made sure that the members of his peerage were not weak in any area. Despite being a Pawn Scar was as physically strong as a rook and as magically strong as a bishop. He mostly worked with Kirito in the speed area to cover that major weakness of his. Daphne was a powerhouse with her magic, but physically was one of the weaker members of his peerage. She was only rivaled by Kurumu who despite her combat abilities and rook powers was still a bit weak.

Scar was waiting in the ring with his arms crossed. "Do you remember what I taught you girl?" asked Scar

Daphne frowned at Scar. "I do sir. Jab, cross, hook, guard," said Daphne.

Scar nodded. "Good. Today we put you to the test," said Scar getting into a guarded stance.

To anyone with any type of combat training it would look flawed and sloppy. To Daphne it was a perfect stance. Scar was fighting at a level or two above what Daphne was fighting. Daphne charged in and started to throw quick jabs and crosses. Scar was on the defensive moving out of the way of her punches with ease. Scar stopped running and fired off a hook that would have knocked Daphne on her ass had she not brought her arms up to guard the attack. This was what Scar wanted as he fired off another punch to her gut. Daphne gasped as she was lifted up and out of the ring. She landed on the ground and coughed up spit as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"is that all you have girl? That was a waste of time," said Scar.

Daphne got up and back into the ring. "I'm not done yet Scar," said Daphne charging at Scar and fired off a cross-jab.

Scar didn't expect this and took it right to the face. Scar slid back several feet before stopping with a quickly forming bruise on his face. Scar gave a small smirk before he rushed in and started to send Daphne into the ropes with hooks jabs and crosses!

"Impressive. I didn't think the girl had it in her," said Eva entering into the gym

Naruto turned to Eva with a smirk. "She's one of my girls. Of course she had it in her," said Naruto with pride in his voice.

Eva gave a smirk as well. Granted she wasn't one of his lovers. She still felt like she had a place in naruto's heart that the others didn't. A bond between a king and Queen was more then a partnership. It was almost like a vow between two people. A deeper understanding then what should normality be considered.

The door opened. Aisha and Kirito walked in wearing their 'Peerage' attire. A white coat with a black sun sitting on the back, the kanji for knight on both shoulders, and a picture of a knight on the left side of his chest. Asiha's looked the same, but instead of knight hers was rook and the piece was on the right side

Naruto and Eva both became serious at their attire. They had just come from a mission since Kirito sword was still equipped to his back and Aisha had a no nonsense look on her face. Kirito and Aisha bowed to their master and his second.

"Naruto-sama, Eva-sama I'm here to make my report what we found," said Aisha.

"Report. What have you discovered about this territory?" asked Naruto.

"There's been a string of activity here lately. Fallen Angels have entered the area, but haven't been poking around to much. They haven't really interfered in Gremory's affairs to much, but they may not keep silent to much longer," said Kirito.

"How many of them are there?" asked Eva.

"As far as we can tell there are only 4 fallen angels and close to a company of Mad Prists. The most deadly and Captain of them is Freed," said Kirito.

Naruto frowned at this. "Scar?" questioned Naruto.

Scar stopped his sparing with Daphne who sank to her feet. "Yes?" asked Scar.

"Is Freed the one with a bounty?" asked Naruto.

Scar seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "he may be Fallen priest, but his sins go against Isbala's designs. He is a mad dog that needs to be put down," said Scar as he creaked his fingers.

"What are his crimes?" asked Naruto.

"I will not speak of the dark deeds he has done, but know that most of his deeds involved female virgins," said Scar.

Naruto frowned at this. "Don't make a move against him unless he does something that forces our hand. Two man teams will be used in tandem. No one goes anywhere solo. Scar I want you, Akitsu, and Aisha to take the car around town and find any locations that Fallen Angels will use as staging grounds. If you run into another devil group then explain who you are and who you work for," said Naruto

Scar bowed. "understood Master," said Scar.

Naruto summoned an O-katana and his Peerage Jacket. His jacket was white with a high collar that was normally up, his sleeves had gold stitching and trim with them being rolled up. On the both arms was the Kani for king. Finally he summoned a baseball cap and slipped it over his head. No one really knew why he liked to wear that baseball cap. once fully clothed a circle appeared under Naruto as he vanished.

(home os Sona Stiri)

Sona Stiri was a very beautiful young woman and known as the Ice President of Kouh Academy even though she was number 3 in the top four most popular girls. She stood at 5'4" with a perfect body of C-cup breasts and nice round hips, short bob cut black hair, yellow eyes and a pair of red rimmed glasses. She currently wore nothing as she had just finished a shower. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black lace panties, before allowing the towel to cover her breasts.

"Enjoy the show?" asked Sona as she took a seat at her desk.

"What gave me away?" asked Naruto as he appeared sitting on her window seal.

Sona glared at Naruto. "I don't have time for games. What do you want?" asked Sona.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Can't I come and see my old friend?" asked Naruto.

Sona snorted. "If this was just a visit you'd probably be out of your clothes and using that Uzumaki-charm on me," said Sona.

Naruto frowned, before his head became cartoonish. "That was one time and it was an accident!" yelled Naurto.

Sona's head too became cartoonish. "You made me give you a free peep show!" yelled Sona

"I was 12 and you have a massive rack!" yelled Naruto pointing at Sona.

Everything went back to normal as Sona looked at hm. "So why did you come here?" asked Sona.

"I'm in need of information," said Naruto.

"About what?" asked Sona crossing her legs.

"The Fallen Angels in the area," said Naruto.

0000000000000000

Zaara: and there you have it

Killjoy: I thought work was bad

Aisha: do you guys want a massage

Rias: Akano will help us take care of you guys

Zaara: i'd enjoy that

Akano: (Akano licks her fingers

Killjoy: I'm really going to enjoy that

A/N

1: yes I know what I put. It's the overall time frame.


	4. Are we set?

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD (Main) Rosario + Vampire, DMC BLEACH (Minor)

Title: The Greatest Devil King

Pairing: Naruto X Yura/Hikari/Kurumu/Daphne. Rias X Akano/Kiba/Koneko/OMC, Issei X Asia

Summary:Uzumaki Naruto is the Heir to the House of Uzumaki one of the few remaing pillars In the underworld. he is set to take the underworld by strom... If only he could gain a full peerange and stop them from trying to kill each other.

Yura: I can't believe you dummies!

Hikari: Shut up. My head hurts...

Eva: Who's idea was it to drink so much on new years

Killjoy: Damn Zaara

Zaara: Blame him. He wanted to go drinking last night

Killjoy: really? I barely drank more then a shot this week

Aisha: Agreed Now SHUT UP!

1: yes Sasuke is a Rookie King

00000000000

(Saturday morning- Park)

Rias stood next to the fountain awaiting her date. Or rather her future ally or enemy depending on how the meeting went. She wore a red shirt that left her shoulders and arms bare, a blue jean skirt, and a pair of gold platform high heeled shoes. Rias looked at her watch and saw that it was close to 11:00

"Sorry I'm late Rias-chan. I have to take care of some things," said Naruto acting the part of an innocent 'potential' boyfriend who was running late.

Rias did a once over of the blonde haired young man and nodded her head in approval at his choice of clothes. He wore a black shirt, a dark blue button up shirt with a picture of a 9-tailed fox on the back, a pair of fitted blue jeans, a pair of Tims, and a green gem hung around his neck on a black leather cord.

Rias smiled. "No problem at all Naruto-kun. So what are we doing today?" asked Rias.

Nnaruto smiled at rias. "We're going to go and eat. It's lunch time after all," said Naruto.

Rias pulled Naruto's arm between her breasts. To most this looked like an intimate jester, but Naruto could feel Ria's power ready to activate in a moments notice. Naruto lead Rias out to a cafe that was quite nice for couples. Naruto pulled out Rias's chair and helped her sit before taking his own seat. Rias ordered some tea and cake, while Naruto ordered 4 sandwiches and some juice.

"That was offly kind of you. Considering how rude you were," said Rias biting into her cake.

"I wasn't rude. You and I both know that," said Naruto.

Rias closed her eyes with a smirk. "You could have at least pretended to care. How many years has it been since we last saw each other Onii-san?:" asked Rias.

Naruto took a sip of his juice. "It's been about 7 years. Around the time we were named the 6 rookie kings," said Naruto.

"I see. Any word from the 6th?" asked Rias.

Naruto shuck his head. "No. his trail goes cold right after he turned 15. The only one who even has a remote idea of where he may be is his brother Itachi," said Naruto (1)

Rias nodded. Uchiha Sasuke had been called 'The Black Lion King'. Just like Rias and naruto's Nicknames. his name had some merit to it. Before the Rookie kings were formed Naruto and Sasuke had been thrown into training the harshest training of any of the Rookie Kings. Naruto the sword... and Sasuke survival.

"So why have you and your peerage appeared in my territory?" asked Rias. "Last tie I checked you and the Uzumaki clan had relocated to Europe,"

Naruto smiled at Rias. "No reason. My mother enrolled my Peerage without my knowledge several weeks before I could do anything to stop it. It was quite the challenge to get past Sona's detecting skills," said Naruto taking a swig of his soda.

"I see," said Rias. "You didn't have to fight my Peerage you know,"

Naruto smiled at rias. "You know as well as I do what will happen if you interfere with Me rias. Scar and Cammy-chan have been itching for a fight lately," said Naruto

Ria's eyes narrowed as her eyes became slits. "Don't think that just because my peerage is small..." started Rias

Naruto held up his hand stopping her. "I don't think your weak Rias. Nor do I think your Peerage is weak. But your going to have to harden yourself if you want to survive the fire," said Naruto.

Rias's eye widened at this. It wasn't a highly kept secret, but Rias was soon to Marry Riser Phonex of the Phoniex clan. All of the Rookie kings knew about it. Originally they had all wanted to help Rias, but she said that her pride would never allow outsiders to get mixed into her problems. Naruto had fought with Rias on the matter for weeks. At least until she punched him in the face and made him swear not to get involved.

Naruto took some cash and set it on the table. "For now Rias I'll stay out of your way. I need to build up my own network of clients," said Naruto turning to leave.

"Don't forget I'll belt you in the face if you interfere," said Rias with a smirk.

Naruto nodded as he left.

(Docks of town)

A black motorcycle pulled up to one of the abandoned warehouses. Getting off the bike was Scar and Cammy. While Naruto had been busy whooing Rias, an Alert came in from Hermonie about possible Rouge Devil activity.

Scar removed his helmet and Jacket as Cammy pulled on her gloves. "You ready for this Scar?" asked Cammy.

"Another lost soul that Isballa wishes to save," said Scar.

Cammy sighed. "We really have to do something about your obsession with your god," said Cammy.

Scar wanted to say something to his partner but, decided not to. Scar may have been stronger physically and magically, but Cammy was faster and more skilled in martial arts. In fact half of Scars martial skill came from his right arm which had a predictable attack range and rate.

"Let's just kill this rouge, I'd rather Lord Naruto not have to deal with this," said Cammy unzipping her coat and pulling out a sig-9.

Cammy walked up to the metal door and kicked it open sweeping the room. Scar followed her inside. They looked around slightly. The area was big nearly 100 yards. Cammy went up to the top of the stairs and ran along the cat walk to the offices. After kicking a few doors open she searched and found nothing.

She walked over to the edge of the rail and holstered her gun. "Nothing here. What about down there Scar?" asked Cammy

Scar put his his hand up before opening his right hand and sending a shock-wave out and twords a stack of crates. The crates exploded as a figure jumped into the air. He wore a black prists robe and in his hand was a sword covered in blood. Cammy aimmed her pistol and fired off three rounds! The Priest blocked all of them before landing on his feet.

"What the hell is a Exiled Priest doing in Devil turf!?" asked Cammy.

"I am fulling the will of God and killing all Devils and unholy beings!" yelled the priest.

Scar got into a stance with Cammy getting into her own. The priest put his hands on the sword in a classical stance. Cammy charged in darting to the right, while Scar charged in from the left crossing over each others paths! Cammy slid under the slash taking the priest's left leg out, the arm with the blade was caught and scar destroyed it.

The priest screamed in rage and pain as he grabbed the stub of his now missing right arm. Blood stepped though his fingers splashing on the ground. He glared up at the one responsible.

"You dogs of Satan! You stain this world as you live and breath! Your very existence mocks the Almighty god!" yelled the Priest.

Cammy removed her mobile phone and quickly called someone. "Eva-san it's me," said Cammy. "No Fallen Angel, but a rouge priest... Understood. What about Lord Naruto?... understood. We'll talk later," said Cammy shutting her cell phone.

"What did the little devil say?" asked Scar having never gotten along to well with the vampire turned Devil.

"Our orders are clear. Kill this priest and return to the house," said Cammy pulling out her pistol and chambering a round.

The priest never had a chance to say anything.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!

(Back at the mansion)

Eva sat at the piano playing a song that she loved. As naruto's second in command and the strongest after Naruto she could give orders to all members of the Peerage on a whim. Only an Order form her king could supersede her own. Did she rival in this power? Absolutely. Did she love being in control? Of crouse. Would she betray her master for more power? Never. Something about Naruto brought a smile to Eva's face.

"Are you quite done?" asked Kurumu walking into the room followed by Akitsu. "Some of us have homework to do.

Eva continued to play. "Now why would I be done playing this lovely song?" asked Eva.

Kurumu growled in the back of her throat as she jumped into the air and throw out a punch that would have damaged the piano if not for the barrier that Eva erected in less then a second.

"Damaging my Piano is not very lady like Kurumu," said Eva with her eyes closed.

"Then maybe you should stop teasing her Eva. You know how she gets," said Kirito entering the room, but wearing a black jean jacket with white fur on the collar, black pants, a black shirt, and finally his sword case over his shoulder.

"Hello Kirito-kun. Why are you here?" asked Eva as she stopped playing.

Before Kirito could answer Kurumu jumped onto his back. "Kirito-kun Eva-chan is being mean to me again!" yelled Kurumu as she balled her eyes out.

Eva grew a tick mark on her head at this. "It's Eva-sama to you BAKA!" yelled Eva getting up and charging at Kurumu and throwing out her hand

Kurumu jumped into the air as Kirito was frozen in a block of ice. Let it be known that Eva was FAR from powerless as one would think. Most queens had a tendency to relay on their magic. Eva was in a whole nother level when it came to that. She was a Magic specialist, but was good with a rapier.

Getting up Eva summoned her sword The hilt was ice blue with a hovering circle as a guard. She swiped the blade before thrusting it at Kurumu. Kurumu summoned her wings and batted the attack away before throwing out a kick. Eva evaded the kick with ease, before hitting Kurumu in the stomach with a elbow. Kurumu rolled along the ground before righting herself. both girls smirked at each other, preparing to attack.

"Enough. I really don't feel like having this room remodeled," said Naruto walking into the room with Daphne following him. "Akitsu could you please unfreeze Kirito," said Naruto

Akitsu nodded before placing her hand on the ice and making it vanish. Kirito could have easy flexed his devil Aura and broken the ice, but it would have been a waste of time with Kurumu and Eva fighting. Kirito took a seat on the couch as the others took their own seats.

"Were are the others?" asked Naruto.

"Scar-san and Cammy are on a mission that I assigned them, Aisha-chan, Yura-chan, and Hikari-chan are all handling contracts at the moment," said Eva.

Naruto nodded. "At least we know their safe. Kirito did you find any holy place that is abandoned like I asked you?" asked Naruto.

Kirito nodded. "Hai. I found 4 places that are possible staging areas for Fallen Angels. An abandoned church devoted to the Christian god, a old Buddhist temple a little out of the way in the east park, an abandoned Church in the middle of downtown, and finally a shrine to the north of us," said Kirito.

"We can rule out the one in the middle of the city," said Daphne. "If it was that simple then we wouldn't have needed to locate the others. It's to small for their operations,"

"Not really," said Kurumu making everyone look at her. "They could be using it as a resting place with the impression that they are looking to fix it up still hiding an army there is near impossible,"

"I also say we rule out east park. It may not seem like it but that place is to populated to be a possible hideout," said Eva.

"So that leaves the north Shrine and the central church," said Naruto putting his hand on his chin.

"Well you can rule the Shrine out as well," said Akitsu.

"Why is that Akitsu-san?" asked Eva.

"Even if it is the ideal hideout that place is protected from all manner of darkness. The Guardian of the north would never allow his temple to be desecrated by such beings as Fallen Angels. The only reason I was even able to enter the place was because of my natural cold aura," said Akitsu.

Naruto put his hand on his chin and sighed. "This is a pain. That only leaves the church and I really don't want to deal with this stuff right now. I've already had a meeting with Sona and Rias. We are cleared to operate in this city now and it's territory will be shared," said Naruto.

Kurumu smiled. "That's good to know," said Kurumu.

"How goes the contracts?" asked Naruto.

The door opened and in walked three haggered looking devils. "It was a pain in the ass!" yelled Aisha. "The person who I got a contact with wanted me to wear a cat suit! And not the sexy kind!"

"My contract holder wanted me to pleasure myself to her body. That was some of the kinkiest sex I ever had," said Yura hitting the couch with a thud.

Everyone looked at Hikari who sighed. "I had to play sailor moon dress up for this teenage as he wanked off all over the outfit," said Hikari.

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped at this. They had heard the stories of how strange some disres could be. This was just out of there.

(Naruto's room later that night)

Naruto stared out the open window in a pair of white sleeping pants. Something in the air was making his blood stir and was keeping him away.

"What is this feeling?" Naruto asked himself.

"Lord Naruto?" asked Daphne from underneath the blue covers.

Naruto turned to his bishop and smiled. "Sorry Daph. Didn't mean to wake you," said Naruto.

Daphne grabbed her cellphone and activated it. "It's 2 in the morning. Come back to bed my lord,"

Naruto smiled at her. "You go ahead and sleep. I'll be there in a moment," said Naruto.

Daphne rolled over and slowly went back to sleep. Naruto waited until he heard her breath even out before joining her in the bed and sleeping himself.

(Up in the sky)

A figure clocked in Darkness looked down at Naruto. Staring with Crimson red eyes that had three Tome inside of them. "Have you grown weak my friend?" asked the figure before vanishing.

00000000000000000000

Cammy: And they are out

Eva: I think so

Killjoy:...

Akano: hahaha

Zaara: Killjoy. Do we have any sake left? I need a chaser

Rias: oh no. no more drinking for the two of you

Killjoy: (Dummy slaps Zaara)

Zaara: This blows. See you guys in a bit and happy new years.

A/N:

I may need some help here guys. Since killjoy or Zaara have never seen Negima or Seiki we ask that for Eva and Akitsu that if we don't get their personalites off or totally wrong that you allow us to know that way we can fix them up in later chapters. Thank you

1: Yes. The (Main) Uchiha family will Make an appearance.


	5. The Three Kings Meet

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD (Main) Rosario + Vampire, DMC BLEACH (Minor)

Title: The Greatest Devil King

Pairing: Naruto X Yura/Hikari/Kurumu/Daphne. Kirito X Cammy, Rias X Akano/Kiba/Koneko/OMC, Issei X Asia

Summary:Uzumaki Naruto is the Heir to the House of Uzumaki one of the few remaing pillars In the underworld. he is set to take the underworld by strom... If only he could gain a full peerange and stop them from trying to kill each other.

Kirito: No matter what happens we die like me

Zaara: Who;s ready for GUY'S NIGHT!

Killjoy: We are going to break some stuff

Scar: Agreed

A/n: A/N: Okay last chapter there was a bit of confusion about the relationship between Naruto and Rias. The date between them was to try and give the story a bit more depth then it seeming like something one Dimensional. Naruto and Rias are clan rivals at best friendly Enemies at worst.

Shoutout to haseothersage for the information on Seikai (?) I've heard of the Anime yet never seen it.

00000000000000000000

(With Issei-a month after naruto's arrival)

Issei had a look of shock on his face as he looked at his 'girlfriend' Yuuma. Issei was a healthy young lad with the libido of a dirty old man, meaning that he was almost always horny. Messy brown hair, brown eyes, and skinny.

"I'm sorry Yuuma-chan but could you please repeat that?" asked Issei with a smile and a small chuckle.

'Yuuma' smiled. "Could you please Die for me," said Yuuma as she thrust a spear of light into Issei's stomach.

Issei coughed up blood as he grasped the spear and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. He fell to the ground as Yuuma laughed at him.

"I'm sorry my dear sweet Issei, but you needed to go. Although I'll always treasure our time together. It was actually sweet," said Yuuma kissing issei. She pulled away and then jumped into the sky as slash marks appeared in the ground.

"Damn I missed!" said Kai cracking the fingers on his gloved hand as the light reflected off of the silver threads that were attached to the fingers.

"Kai! Kiba-kun don't let her get away!" yelled Rias as she held Issei's head in her lap.

"Hai Rias-sama," said Kiba as they took off after the Fallen Angel.

Issei coughed up blood. "Su-such beautiful red hair," said Issei.

"Don't talk! Save your strength," said Rias as Issei fainted.

(Next day at School)

Kirito walked into class as he heard the voice of one of the perverts. It didn't sound like anything interesting. Or at least that's what he thought until he heard more of the conversation.

"I'm telling you guys I was with Yuuma-chan," said Issei.

"And we're telling you that you probably had a really good dream after spanking it a few times," said the bald member of the pervert Trio.

"No way I have her number right... here," said Issei as he flipped open his phone and scrolled though only to find nothing.

"What no way. How is that possible?" asked Issei looking at where Yuuma's number should have been.

Kirito narrowed his eyes, before taking his seat. Despite them all being in the same school they were scattered around the years. Daphne and Kirito were in the same class, while Yura was in the class with Sona. Naruto and Hikari shared a class with Rias.

Daphne walked in and took a seat next to Kirito. "What's the open pervert going on about?" asked Daphne pulling out a book and beging to read it.

"He says he met a girl named Yuuma and she was his girlfriend, but all of a sudden nobody remembers her, even though he had her picture only a few days ago," said Kirito having seen the picture himself.

"A Fallen Angel prehaps?" asked Daphne turning the page.

Kirito took out his phone and sent a quick text out to everyone in the peerage. "Maybe. If it was then he would be dead right now," said Kirito finishing the message.

Daphne nodded. Fallen Angels constantly played with the emotions of Humans. Devils were the same, but didn't outright kill humans without a damn good reason. If a human died in the process and was unavoidable so be it. Angels had no desire to play or even attempt to mate with Humans. Fallen Angels were even worse. They used the darker side of emotions and lured humans to their doom. Daphne could think of no less then 20 accounts over the last 4 months were a human was killed by a fallen angel after sex, business or even just revealing an affair to a loved one. For some reason it not only increased their holy energy, but their dark energy as well.

"Should we tell Naruto-sama?" asked Kirito.

Kirito shuck his head. "No. He's already dealing with the problem. I even think that they plan on meeting today?"

"Who?" asked Daphne.

"The kings. Who else would I be talking about?" asked Kirito.

(Student council Room-11:20)

Eva opened the door and looked at Naruto as he sat across from Rias and her Queen Akeno, as Sona sat down with her queen standing behind her. Tsubaki was her name and she could pass for Sona's twin with long raven hair and different colored eyes. Instead of her masters red framed oval shaped glasses Sona wore a pair of square framed.

Naruto looked at Eva with a narrowed gaze. "Your 10 minutes late Eva-chan," said Naruto

Eva walked into the room. She was wearing the school Uniform, with white pantyhose. Eva let out a laugh before walking behind her master and kissed him on the check.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama. It took me a bit of time to get into the school. It took me a while to find a school uniform my size," said Eva.

"Naruto looked at her in annoyance. We'll talk about your punishment later Eva," said Naruto

Eva did a light bow. "Hai Naruto-sama," said Eva.

"Besides that matter, I thought you had no interest in school?" asked Naruto.

Eva nodded. "I don't. Being bound to a school for close to 1000 years is not my idea of fun," said Eva.

The others looked at her like she was crazy. "Hold on a minute! You can't be older then 200 years tops. And even then thats a strach!" said Tsubaki.

Eva smiled and hung off Naruto. "You maybe right about that if I was from this relam. I am from somewhere in Eroupe. I can't remember exactly where. I was trapped in the School knowen as Mohora. A magical school," said Eva before slowly stopping.

"Eva... Yours reasons are your know you may stop," said Naruto placing his hand over one of hers.

Eva smiled at the warmth that his hand gave hers. It was strange she had no feelings other then respect and loyalty to her master, but his hand was always so warm. Being near him just felt right to her. Eva nodded. "your right as akways my lord," said Eva.

"So are we going to get this meeting started?" asked Rias.

"Your right Rias. Why has there been so much trouble from the FA's recently?" asked Naruto.

"They began moving in almost 7 months ago. We were worried at first so we began to monitor them. We couldn't keep full track of all their movements as they began to bring in more and more dark prists. Before we knew it, all we could do to keep our clients safe was keep them ignorant of what was really happening," said Sona adjusting her glasses

Eva sighed. "Ignore a problem long enough and it becomes a desaiter," said Eva

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying we're ignoring our problems?" asked Tsubaki as energy crackled on her fingers.

Eva waved her off. "Quite the contrary. Yes your ignoring them, but your taking the right steps to protect your people and clients. I approve. Evan if the plan lacks luster," said Eva

Akeno laughed. "I'm glad you approve of our methods Eva-san, but don't get over your head," said Akeno.

Naruto sighed. "Enough. We came here together since the three of us are now operating in the same area," said Naruto before he took out a map and set it on the table before slamming it down. "This place has more then 4 million people living here. I'd like to establish my own clintel base wih Premission of the ladies of the house,"

Rias smirked. "I'll bite, but you'll owe a favor in the future," said Rias.

"Same here," said Sona. "I don't like sharing with my rival, but you even less Uzumaki. your family only replaced a Major House 1000 years ago,"

"Glad we're all getting along so splendidly," said Naruto not willing to rise to Sona's bait.

(With Aisha)

Aisha lay on the bed next to her client. A rather ordinary man who had little time for a love life and turned to devils for it. Aisha had the man sign the contract, before doing the deed. It wasn't hard. But the guy was more then a one pump chump keeping Aisha up for sevreal hours before going down.

Getting up Aisha found her green dress, brown tights, and white boots before dressing and leaving out. She turned to the client and left a seal. If he was a regular customer then he would call again.

Aisha strached her arms over her head as she walked out.

"I wonder if Scar is on a contract?" asked Aisha

(With Scar)

Scar was indeed on a contract, but it wasn't what one would expect. He currently sat next to a man as he watched MMA at a ring.

"These Warriors are not all that good," said Scar watching the fights.

"Yeah, but we're here for our own reasons," said the man

After the fight ended it was time for the amateur hour. A member of the audience would try and last 1:00 minute with a pro in the ring. Should the amateur win he was awarded 200000 yen. The man Scar was with asked for the skills and power to beat up the pro. Who apparently was an old school bully from the clients past.

Scar sat back and sighed in annoyance. He was a warrior, not a damn couch.

(Back with Naruto and Eva)

"My Peerage has already started to establish a base of clients and even a network around the area. Information is only powerful in the right hands. Besides the Fallen Angel Problem needs to be handled acoddingly," said Naruto

Rias nodded her head. "He is right. The fallen angels have been a problem lately," said Rias.

Sona aujested her glasses. "If we strike out againt them, this could lead to another war. One we are not ready to fight. Not by a long shot," said Sona.

"Not if they are acting on orders other then that of Azeral or the Gigori. If that is the case then we can claim this as a independent act on ther part and eliminate them," said Naruto.

The three 'kings' rose as one and departed the room with their queens.

(Later that day after school)

Opening his eyes Kirito sat up and yawned as he looked at the sky. It was rare that he got any time away from his duties to just be lazy. Currently he wore a black shirt, a black jacket with white fur, dark blue jean pants, and a pair of black boots. This one of the many reasons that he was called 'The Black Swordsmen'. Because of his love for the color black. He sighed as he looked at the sky. It was already dark and he was running late. Getting up he left heading to the park on his personal motorcycle. A black 2012 Hiyabusa.

Opening the garage he was met with a sight that was rare. Akitsu was sitting in the lawn with a blue orb of ice floating in the air.

"Akitsu-san why are you out here?" asked Kirito.

The orb disbrusbed and Akitsu turned to Kirito. "It's quiet right now. I wanted to see the stars," said Akitsu.

"Kirito nodded. "don't stay out to long. You need sleep," said Kirito.

Akitsu smiled. "Your almost as kind as Master," said Akitsu.

Kirito gave a small smile "I'm far from kind Akitsu-san. If anything I'm cruel," said Kiritobefore getting on his bike and speeding off into the night.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat in his office going over reports from the family. While the Uzumaki Clan/Piller (1) wasn't as big as some of the other familes/clans his was still of a fairly decent size. Naruto pulled away from the computer and rubbed his eyes.

A magic circle appeared in the center of his floor as a figure appeared out of it. Standing before Naruto was a beautiful woman who stood at 5'6" dark blue hair pulled into a high bun with her bangs hanging down, yellow eyes and her lips painted white, a ball pericing just below it, and finally she wore a black coat with read clouds that reached her knees black tights and a pair of heels.

A blade appeared at her throat as two magic circles bound her hands and legs, with a pistol pointed at either side of her head. In that order Yura, Daphne and Hikari, Cammy and Scar. Eva appeared by Narutos side with a frown.

"Do you have any idea how much time it takes to place a barrier of that caliber up?" asked Eva.

"Forgive me. I was just here to deliver a message from Pein-sama," said the Woman.

Naruto raised his hand signaling his Peerage to let off. "I forget that most of you have never met my uncles Queen and mother to my cousin Karin. This is Konon. During her life she was a World renowned master of Origami magic. Now she is known as the 'Angel of Death'. Ironic given that she is a Devil," said Naruto.

Konon took a seat. "That is quite kind of you my handsome newphew," said Konon with a smile.

Naruto summoned his O-katana and pointed it at konon. "you have exactly 30 seconds to explain yourself. Family or not you entered my territory without prior notice," said Naruto.

Konon nodded as her face took a blank slate. "The compound came under attack eailier today," said Konon.

Naruto put his blade away at this news. "Is everyone alright?" asked Naruto. "is... Is Tou-san alright?"

Konon nodded. "Yes naruto-sama. We drove off sevreal of the invaders with minimal damage or loss. Kenpachi-san was the most wounded, with sevreal broken ribs and open gashes. He killed the majority of attacks. Along with Pein-sama and Kushina-sama. Your father. He's still comatose," said Konon

Naruto gripped the hilt of his katana. "Who attacked my **HOME!?**" asked Naruto his demonic fury clear in his voice as his eyes became slitted.

Everyone in the room shivered in fear. While the Uzumaki clan was knowen as a kind clan to it's servents it should be noted that their Sin was Wrath.

"I-it was a rising clan. The Greal Clan. Kenpachi-san and Jason are going to destory them.

Naruto's eyes returned to Normal but he stood and quickly left the office slamming the door behind him. Yura looked around the room before running out and following her master. When she heard the sound of a fist going though a wall she knew that he was inside of his room. Pushing open the door Yura had to guard her face as the demonic force naruto was unleashing was threatening to destory the barrair he himself erected.

**WARNING LEMON**

Shutting the door Yura quickled sealed it using her own magic. Naruto turned to her making her shiver as she looked at his purple slited eyes.

"Leave Yura, before I take my wrath out on you," said Naruto

Yura sollowed nothing before walknig up to him. "I'm not going anywhere my lord. If your going to take your pain out, take it out on my body, my soul. Seeing you in pain has already hurt my heart,"

Naruto grabbed Yura by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Yura felt no fear in heart as she was thrown to the bed and her clothes ripped her. Her master was in pain and her body was going to be used to help heal that pain. Naruto positioned his 9 inch cock at her entrance before thrusting in one hard go. Yura arched her back in pleasure as she came. No matter what contracts she took, no matter what mortal she had sex with no one was better then her master. Naruto pulled out and thrust into her as he got a harsh, powerful rythem going.

Yura moaned with each thrust as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clawed into his back. Naruto didn't notice as he roughly grabbed her breast and kneeded it making Yura bite her lip in pleasure. The pressure was bulidng, her body was on fire and her pussy was burning.

"MASTER!" yelled yura as she clamped down on his cock.

Naruto buried himself inside of yura and unleashed his seed into her.

Yura wrapped her arms around naruto's neck as she started to grind her hips. Naruto started to thrust into her again with renewed vigor. But instead of the beast that was here just a moment ago it was her kind loving master. Naruto bit down on her neck making Yura moan. Each thrust of Naruto's cock was Powerful. She was being dominated and she loved every second of it.

"MASTER!" yelled Yura as she bit his shoulder as she felt another orgasum wash over her body.

Naruto pulled out of Yura but kept her in an embrace. Yura looked into her masters kind eyes before darkness clamed her.

**Lemon End**

Yura opened her eyes sometime later as she looked around. Sitting up in bed she saw her master on her right side. Yura looked down at her master as he slept. Yura was glad that her plan worked out so well. Wrath took a toll on both his emotional and mental state as well as burned up a lot of power. Lust was just to get him stable before he did something that disinherited him from his family.

Yura hugged her master's side and listened to his heart beat. "Don't worry naruto-sama. I'll Protect your heart till the day I die," said Yura.

00000000000000000000

Killjoy: It's Zaara' Fault I swear!

Rias: I think we need to kill them 1000 times each

Daphne: I got Zaara. Please handle killjoy

Zaara: I wasn't the one who suggested we jump on the stage!

Asia: Naruto-san we need to do something

Naruto: I'm not involved here.

A/N

(1) The Uzumaki Clan/family is a relitivly new House. only 1000 years old, but still considered to be new anoung the pillars. Someone recommended we change the name to another of the Pillars,


End file.
